Tu as trébuché, Nous trébuchons
by Gin Snape
Summary: ¿Qué hace una mancha negra encima de una rosada? Normal, nous trébuchons  TU TropezasteDijo molesto mirandole fijamente NOS tropezamosAtaco la pelirosa con un brillo desafiante que pudó haber matadoa Voldemort de miedo.


Callo en el suelo húmedo de aquella vieja casa, apoyándose con las rodillas y palmas para no dejar caer su cuerpo encima del aborto con suerte que le había hecho caer, había evitado que su cuerpo quedara en contacto con "eso" para luego poder matarlo como se debe.

Nadie, en la vida y eso lo jura, nadie había puesto en vergüenza a Severus Snape desde que Potter y Black murieron, pero esa patosa chica de ojos violeta podía con el, oh, claro que podía y feo.

-Lo siento, Severus-Sonrió tímida la chica de pelo rosa chillón-Creo que tropezamos…

-Oh, Nymphadora gracias por avisarme, sin ti ni siquiera sabría que tropezaste-Empezó de forma irónica y sin pizca de gracia por el comentario inocente de la chica.

-Tropezamos, intenta utilizar más el plural-Señalo Tonks riñéndole… Riñéndole.

-Créame srta.Tonks que utilizaría el plural si fuese cierto el que usted y yo tropezáramos en el mismo segundo en el que usted lo hizo-Arrastro las palabras aun sin moverse de la posición que para los pocos presentes somnolientos era tan comprometedora como ver a Dumbledore con tanga brasileña cantando el himno de Hogwarts mientras baila la macarena.

Para el pobre pelirrojo de pecas era cosa paranormal ver como Tonks estaba extendida en el piso, Snape encima de la chica con una rodilla entre las piernas de la joven y ambas manos a cada lado de la cabeza de pelo rosa chillón.

Para la hermana del pobre pelirrojo no era más que una escena que desearía poder interpretar con el chico de lentes que estaba tan atontado como su pobre hermano.

Y es que ver a la prima de tu padrino en situación comprometedora con el enemigo del primo de la chica que estaba encima de la misma era para quedar atónito.

Y tanto como la autora de este fict intenta explicar es como los pobres chicos ven esta escena: incomprendidamente traumante.

Pero claro, el trío estaba a más de cuatro metros lejos y ocultos en un pasillo donde su paradero no sería reconocido.

Así que el dúo que se había tropezado ni idea de que algún alma estuviese divagando, tal vez uno que otro cuadro ya había llevado el chisme al director, y fue cuando Severus Snape se dio cuenta de cómo es que el director sabia todo, por que en cualquier rincón tenía que haber a fuerza un cuadro mágico que le enviara los chismes.

Y el gran silencio se apodero de la "humilde" y "respetable" casa Black.

Hasta que el problema de estreñimiento del pobre hipogrifo ceso, y Severus Snape sintió un leve respeto hacía el pobre animal.

-Profesor, ¿desde cuando es tan irritable?-Al parecer la chica se había sentido ofendida por tacharle de culpable, y aunque tal vez lo fuera, de que Snape tropezara con ella.

-Desde el día en que tope mirada con su primo Black-Susurro amenazador, pero… ¿Desde cuando nuestro querido profesor de pociones daba explicaciones? Venga, una rima sin esfuerzo…

-¿Fue amor a primera vista?-Pregunto soñadora, sin pizca de maldad al decir aquello, pero nuestro amado profesor se lo tomo más que enserio y casi vomita si no fuera por que tenía respeto y era todo un caballero con las damas… Y Hermione lo comprueba con todas aquellos halagos que el profesor daba sobre sus dientes.

-Joven Nymphadora, no crea conveniente hacer enojar a un superior-Y esa advertencia fue total para que la pobre se sintiera un poco amenazada.

Y como la autora se esta saliendo de tema, pudo percibir que la amenaza también iba dirigida a ella…

Los jóvenes de paradero desconocido al lado de las escaleras desde el cuarto escalón oían todo, claro que al igual que nuestro cariñoso profesor estos intentaron vomitar pero como todos en la casa Black eran caballerosos no lo hicieron, como la vez en la que Ron afirmo que Hermione era mujer…

¿Y Ginny? A pues nuestra pelirroja ya se había cansado de lanzarle indirectas al ingenuo Harry para que siguieran los pasos del espía y la auror, pero de tanto rechazo indirecto se canso y dejo de soñar con el día en que Harry le dijera que quería tatuarse su nombre cerca de su cicatriz.

La autora intenta con esfuerzo poder conseguir que este corto fict sea de un solo capitulo pero por desgracia el sueño, la pereza y las ganas de fantasear con un actor coreano le pueden, decide hacer de esto un fict de solo dos capítulos… Si es que logra continuarlo y no dejarlo en el olvido.

_**..··: Continuara… ¿Verdad?: **_

_**No tengo fines de lucro, los personajes aquí escritos no me pertenecen, si no a Rowling, ya que si fuesen míos Harry pedería su virginidad con Rosmerta, Ron se haría gay por Lockhart ¿así se escribe? Hermione iría a Slytherin, Ginny… … pues listo, haría lo que quisiese xD**_

_**Am… Atte: Gin Snape**_

_**Cualquier comentario acerca de esto**_

_**O mis otros ficts, favor de dejarlo en:**_

__


End file.
